Reflection
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: "So what if you think I'm a useless ninja! I don't care what you or anyone says! I WILL be greater than the God of Shinobi! Just. watch. me." See how a pink haired girls intertwines the lives of different shinobi across the Shinobi country. Inspired by "Will of Fire" by Tokumei Yurei. Updated at random. Leave a review!


_**Home Sweet Home**_

 _"I'm coming home... I'm coming home..._

 _Tell the world I'm coming home._

 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._

 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes._

 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

 _Tell the world that I'm coming..."_

* * *

"Musume! You'll be late for you first class! Eat your breakfast on the road!"

 ** _Thump!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Crash!_**

 ** _Thwack!_**

Kizashi Haruno, a man with dull pink hair styled into a cherry blossom with kind blue eyes, sighs to himself as he heard his only daughter wake up. They just arrived in Konoha three weeks ago, and when Kizashi found a suitable job for himself, he declared that they could actually live here. Sakura had been ecstatic, jumping up and down as they walk the streets towards an old friend of his.

Good thing Kizashi has some connections else they wouldn't have an already well furnished house.

After quickly learning that they will now be permanently living in Konoha, Sakura demanded him to enroll her in the Shinobi Academy. The little pinkette stated that she was getting tired with her friends doing cool stuff so Sakura wanted to do cool stuff too, Kizashi wonders where did his little blossom managed to have the time to make friends as they travel all over the five great countries.

Sakura was nine, it's been three years too late to enroll at the Academy Kizashi reasoned. Inwardly, Kizashi was afraid that if he let go of his daughter, he would lose her like Mebuki.

But Sakura was as headstrong as a bull and his late wife combined and maybe even more, and exclaimed that if he won't enroll her then she would just enroll herself. And she did. The conversation about her enrolling was quickly lost to Kizashi as it ended because he became busy with his weaponry as a blacksmith and a merchant with various merchandise for the next few days.

Sakura just announced it three days ago during dinner that she enrolled herself in the Academy. She told him that she took an exam thingy and passed so she was allowed to skip the first years and just be in the same year as her age level. To say Kizashi was shock was an understatement.

He knew that his daughter is an intelligent and curious child, she got that from him and her mother after all. Kizashi may not be actively doing dangerous shit like mostly all shinobi do but he has his fair share of being curious and being almost killed because of it. Kizashi also knew that Sakura would inherit her late mother's perfect chakra control and taijutsu expertise.

After getting over his initial shock, Kizashi did something he himself, and Sakura for that matter, partially did not expect. He hugged his daughter for all her worth, he knew that one day his precious daughter will grow up like her mother but this was all too soon. Even though normally children would be trained at the age of six or even younger than that, Kizashi still thinks that this was all too soon.

All too sudden.

And after that, Kizashi just talked non stop at Sakura. He talked about weapons, how to use them, how to make them, how to identify high quality works, about her mother, and other plethora of things about his life in Mist. At that time, Kizashi just needed a distraction. A distraction from realizing that he was letting his daughter go to a battlefield. Or even a War.

Kizashi isn't an idiot. He knows that peace is such a delicate thing that it can be destroyed by the smallest things, like a feather or misunderstood words.

Peace is fragile like that.

Kizashi may not be a ninja nor will he ever be one but he had witnessed enough bloodshed and has enough experience to be considered chunin. Kizashi doesn't want to follow the shinobi arts but he was a weapon master, his aim was flawless and better than those of a jounin. Even Anbu when it comes to senbon.

Ever since being an apprentice of one of the local blacksmith in his hometown in Mist, Kizashi remembered practicing with Kunai, Senbon, Shuriken, and any other throwing weapon really. When he was before Sakura's age, Kizashi already knew how to hack and slash with a battle axe.

The man just couldn't help it, weapons was and is his passion. And by the following day after he daughter's revelation, Kizashi was already organizing his daughter's training outfit, her weapons, her scrolls, and other things. All of which Kizashi personally picked himself and he guaranteed that all of the things he made and bought were all high class.

Kizashi, like stated before, is a curious man and apt learner. He readily grew accustomed in doing things that his wife could have done but was denied the ability to do so.

While Sakura would sometimes act like him, she was her mother's daughter through and through.

* * *

 _'Oh my kami, Inner! First day! It's my first day and I'm late!'_

 _ **'Well, don't look at me. You're the one in charge of this body.'**_

 _'A little wake up call would have been nice.'_

 _ **'Yeah. You should really thank Dad.'**_

 _'Pain in the ass as always.'_

 _ **'You know you love me.'**_

Sakura huffed as she quickly get out of her white towel and put on her underwear. Quickly putting on her sleeveless high neck shirt and black baggy but perfectly fitted shorts, Sakura relist and recheck things to do in her mind. After finally putting on her black clothes, she grabbed another set of bandage wrapping and wrapped her ankles, she was already done wrapping her non existent breasts tightly. They would get in the way if not correctly wrapped after all, a friend of hers in Mizu told her that when she was younger.

After wrapping her ankles, Sakura quickly wrapped the bandages securely around her forearms then slipping on her black gloves that has silver plating on the back hand and knuckles and only reached till her wrists. Sakura has another set of gloved, ones like in Anbu where it reached till her elbows and has guards on her forearms but she figures she isn't going anywhere dangerous and this is just the academy she was going to not a battlefield or mission so Sakura chose her current gloves.

Sakura sat down on her white bed and bounced slightly before grabbing her black knee high ninja boots and put it on. Standing up, Sakura tested the fitness and comfortability of her boots and clothing before nodding to herself and head for her body mirror that was in the middle of her human size cabinet and bathroom door.

 **Inner whistled low. 'For a kid, we look awesome!'**

Not knowing how to reply to apparently her Inner persona, Sakura just smiled innocently to herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction before realizing that she was late and made a mad dash towards her door and downstairs in the kitchen, but she stopped at the back of her door where her grey elbow sleeved jacket was placed on and grabbed it before opening the door and continued in her haste.

 ** _'So much for first impressions. We're gonna be late on our first day.'_**

 _'You could have woke me up, you know! So much for being a help...'_

 _ **'Hey! I do to help!'**_

* * *

Kizashi watched in amusement as his daughter appeared in front of the kitchen doorway with her long pink tresses in a high ponytail and her worn and old yet still usable jacket that was two sizes big for her yet she wears it anyways, looking excited like a kid on sugar rush, Kizashi actually saw her daughter have that.

"Ohayou, 'Tou-san! I'm late on the first day! I forgot I broke my alarm clock two days ago!"

"Morning, cupcake." _'No wonder you woke up late.'_

Kizashi greeted his daughter and continued to sip his expertly made delicious steaming brown coffee and read the daily newspaper.

"I'll just take my breakfast on the road, Dad! I'll stop by the shop later to help you finish close up!"

"Take care of yourself, Sweetheart!"

With that Kizashi continued to read his newspaper with a small smile gracing his face as he heard a loud 'I will, 'Tou-san!' before hearing the doors of their new home close shut.

Kizashi stared outside the window of his kitchen that shows the front of his house and sees his daughter munch on his homemade pancakes while making a mad dash towards the academy with only her scroll that was tied behind her waste and small messenger bag filled with paper, some writing utensils that includes paintbrush, and ink with a few erasers and sharpeners, and other school materials.

Kizashi shook his head fondly, he knew just how excited his daughter was to learn the history and other things about the village created by the Senju Head after the Sengoku Jidaii, also known as _The God of Shinobi_.

A.K.A, his daughter's idol. At first, when Sakura just heard about the man who tried to give peace to the world, Kizashi was jealous as they came as his daughter asked more and more about the God of Shinobi and talk about the man often during her younger and more curious years... He was still a bit down that another man was his daughter's idol but Kizashi was never more proud when his daughter announced that, _"No one would ever beat my 'Tou-san! He's the best! Even better than Hashirama-sama!"_.

Kizashi sighed at his thoughts before turning around and stared at the other direction behind him and saw the picture that stuck on their metal fridge. A picture that made him feel so many emotions all at once. Sadness, Anger, Regret, Happiness and so much more that he can't even identify.

Kizashi stared at a blonde woman's smiling face and his own grinning face as the blonde woman cradled someone in her arms. Kizashi zoned in on the person cradled in the blondes arms, he was greeted with wide childish eyes full of curiosity and a big no teeth smile.

He doesn't want that childish spark to disappear. Kizashi frowns while looking down at his coffee, it has gotten cold.

* * *

 _Bang!_

All people present in the classroom tensed before turning their heads towards the classroom door that just burst open and watched with curiosity as a black clad girl enter with _pink hair_ come in. Less to say, all eyes were on her.

"Gomenasai! A-Ano, I got lost on the way and I saw this old woman carrying heavy grocery bags so I helped her carry them to her establishment..."

Iruka looked at the pink head that was currently bowed on his direction, who was this girl? And her excuse eerily reminded Iruka of someone he's sure that the girl has never met.

"Iie, Iie. Daijobudayo."

Iruka quickly shook his head at the girl, even though he has no idea why this pink haired girl was here. Iruka was a new chunin instructor here, he just got employed this year and this was his first class. He didn't know he has a new student, he guessed from her bag and excited and open grin on her face. Although, he guessed his class was missing one more student to be ready...

 _'Although... her excuse is somewhat familiar...'_

Iruka thought before smiling sincerely at the pinkette, the more students to teach the merrier and more shinobi to gain. He could let her tardiness slip aside for now, as it's just the first day of the academy after all.

"Anyways, who are you? I was not informed of any new students enrolling in."

Iruka asked politely. The pink haired girl's grin widened even more and with her wide deep viridian eyes, Iruka couldn't help the very, very slight blush appearing across his cheeks and scar.

 _'Kawaii.'_

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu!"

Iruka nodded at the girl before gesturing to the whole classroom with one sweep of his arms in the air, his blush already gone.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class? We just did a bit of introduction a moment ago and since I presume this is the classroom you were directed at, I will be your main instructor, Umino Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei."

The pink haired nodded with a excited grinning face before her face transformed into one face of confusion.

"Ano, Sensei, what am I supposed to say exactly?..."

The class just watched on in silent curiosity yet some whispers could be heard back in forth.

 _"What kind of shinobi has pink hair..."_

 _"I don't know. Don't you think she's cute though?"_

 _"She's so tiny... how old is she?"_

 _"Look at the large scroll at her back, I wonder what's in that..."_

 _"Look at her forehead! It's huge!"_

 _"I think it's kinda cute..."_

 _"Look at her gloves..."_

Some whispers were more purposely loud than others but Sakura ignored them. She was kinda used to it by now.

"Let's see. State your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, talent, and dream. You could add more if you like."

Iruka answered her question with a smile and Sakura smiled with gratitude in return before turning around to face the twenty-nine children she would spend the next three years with.

"My name's Haruno Sakura! I'm nine as of now, I hope we could be friends in the future!"

Sakura bowed low in a ninety degree angle before raising to her full height, which is really not impressive...

The class watched in some varying types of amusement, indifference, and annoyance as the pinkette's face turned thoughtful.

"Things I like... there's a lot of things I like. I like dango and playing shogi, for one and pretty much everything else. Dislikes... I don't know. Mean people I guess?"

The pinkette's thoughtful expression turned exuberant as she continued her late introduction.

"My hobbies are travelling around and meeting new people! I also do a lot of reading and I must say that I'm excited to learn about Konoha's history! As for talents, I'm not really sure... Memorization and chakra control, I think? And as for dream..."

The class watched with curiosity as the pink haired girl grinned with pure happiness that made some boys blush and other girls scoff.

"I want to- _no_ I _will be_ greater than the God of Shinobi!"

* * *

 _I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong_

 _I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_

 _And if you with me put your hands high_

 _If you ever lost a life before,_

 _This one's for you_

 _And you, and you, and you, and you_

 _Your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best_

 _I'll be home soon_

* * *

"- I will be greater than the God of Shinobi!"

Shikamaru listened with his head on top of his hand as the girl exclaimed her dream. He woke up a few seconds ago from his nap when he distinctly heard the girl liked playing shogi. Shikamaru could already hear his present classmate's laugh mockingly at the girl's incredulity and he inwardly grimaced at their annoying attitude.

"'Greater than the God of Shinobi!'? As if a pink haired brat like _you_ could do better! Hokage-sama is stronger than _anyone_ in the village and other countries!"

Shikamaru heard a girl sneer mockingly and he identified the voice belonging from the arrogant purple haired girl named Ami who introduced herself while eyeing the Second Uchiha Heir akin to a child eyeing a new and cool toy.

Shikamaru reverted his attention back on the pinkette and raised an eyebrow to himself as the pinkette looked at the purple haired girl with clear question on her face.

"I believe you're mistaken, whoever you are. I am not referring to Sarutobi-sama."

 _'What? But that means...'_

Shikamaru didn't even need to continue his thoughts as the question in his classmates looks was quickly answered the girl herself.

"I am talking about Senju Hashirama-sama!"

Taking a quick and lazy look around the shock and gaping faces of his classmates, Shikamaru debates the pros and cons in asking the girl to play shogi with him. He was quite sure no one in his class has the patience and the smarts for the game, maybe except the Aburame, but Shikamaru could see the intelligent and laughing glint in the girl's eyes.

Shikamaru sighs and just closed his eyes.

 _'I'll think about it later... Too early for this troublesome drama.'_

* * *

Naruto watched the girl with awe and an obvious blush on his face as the girl's deep and beautiful, in the Uzumaki's opinion, viridian eyes lock on him with her smile still in place. And when Naruto's clear cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise the girl's grin widened at him, he likes to think it was for him.

"How can someone like you beat a person like Hashirama-sama who found and built this village and was Head of the Senju Clan and was the Shodaime Hokage?!"

Naruto's heart beat loudly against his rib cage as the girl's steadily looked at them with clear laughter in her eyes with a strong shine of determination. Naruto was curious if the long knee length pink tresses that were currently in a ponytail were soft as they looked.

"Just watch me. When a person says he or she wants to be something then they could achieve that if they have the determination and perseverance to do so! And I'm sure I can be as great and even greater shinobi than Shodaime-sama! _I won't give up_ and _nothing_ will _stop_ me, _believe it!_ "

The pink haired girl exclaimed loudly with her hands at her waist and proud grin in place. The whole classroom for a moment turned their heads in disbelief at the cerulean eyed blonde before turning their attention back at the new girl in front of them.

Naruto thinks with unveiled hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have a friend this school year.

* * *

Before Ami could say anymore scathing remarks, Iruka clamped his tanned hand on the pink haired girl's shoulders.

"Alright! That's enough! Sakura-san, why don't you sit in the middle of Shino and Kiba? Boys, raise your hands."

Sakura was about to head off to her designated seat before pausing to turn around to face her teacher with a small smile.

"You can drop the -san, Iruka-sensei. You'll be teaching us for three years, after all."

With that, the girl turned around and did not see the momentarily shock face of her sensei. After getting over his surprise, Iruka smiled.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tilted her head back so Iruka saw her approving smile and Iruka thought his heart just skipped a beat before reprimanding himself. He's eight years older than her! Oh kami... Iruka prays and hopes he isn't being too influenced by some of his certain friends and is becoming a loli.

* * *

 _"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_

 _Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone_

 _And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it_

 _And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it_

 _But you felt it and still feel it_

 _And money can't make up for it or conceal it_

* * *

After finally arriving at her seat and got settled and seating comfortably, Sakura scanned her surroundings. To her right, what she guessed is an Inuzuka boy from the marking of his cheeks and the dog in his jacket that was colored similarly to hers. Giving the Inuzuka boy one more look over, the boy is wearing the grey jacket with something like dark fur around the edges of the hoodie and brown khaki shorts with a pouch on one of his legs. Finishing it off with standard blue shinobi sandals before moving her eyes towards the girl seated in front of the dog lover.

The girl has a shy type of aura and Sakura couldn't help but inwardly squeal at the girl's cute face and shy milky white eyes. And at the same time, a pang of jealousy rang through her.

The girl was wearing a thick looking creme jacket and blue baggy but fitted pants with a pouch around her waist and standard blue shinobi sandals with bandage wrapping around her ankles like Sakura. Sakura envied the way the girl's blue hair perfectly matches with her clothes and white all seeing eyes.

 ** _'Heh. You'll never be cute as that. And she's a Hyuuga.'_**

 _'You just insulted yourself, you know that?'_

 ** _'Oh please. If I was in control, I would be much cuter than you.'_**

Feigning ignorance at the voice inside her head, Sakura's viridian eyes turned to a sleeping boy with his brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. The boy was out like a log and Sakura heard Inner snort. Judging by the insignia on the right sleeve of the light green vest over the boy's fishnet mesh shirt, Sakura deduced the boy is a Nara.

In her three weeks of observing people and learning new interesting knowledge and facts about her new home, Sakura knew that the Nara Clan men were lazy like rocks and sleep like cats. Aside from the mesh shirt and vest, the Nara boy in front of her was wearing brown loose but fitted pants with a pouch on one of his legs and like everyone else, has standard blue shinobi sandals.

Once more removing her eyes from a boy, Sakura turned to see at the Nara's side and saw one of the most clear cerulean blue eyes she has ever seen. The boy quickly turned around and Sakura can see the tips of his ears turn red.

 _ **'Well, well, Sakura-chan. Maybe you're not so bad after all.'**_

Sakura heard her Inner's praise and she raised her eyebrows naively in question at the voice's assumption. Sakura gave the blonde a look over with an amused smile as she finds out the boy was totally clad in orange.

 ** _'Aside from terrible sense of fashion he's kinda cute, ne Sakura-chan?'_**

Not replying in her Inner persona's conversation but still listening unless Inner throws a fit, Sakura turn to her left side and saw a boy wearing a dark green coat and black sunglasses and one more inner coat hiding his mouth. The boy was totally covered but since his hood was down, his brown hair was visible.

 _'Shino, was it?'_

 ** _'Yep. He looks totally badass with all the mysterious aura around him and his coats.'_**

Sakura can't help but agree with her Inner that the Aburame does in fact look badass. And it was then Sakura realized that Iruka-sensei was talking and that she should really start paying attention.

"-I know that almost all of you have already been taught about the history of Konoha, her founders, her history, her clans, and her fighters. The purpose for the first three years of your time in the academy is for you to be knowledgeable about your village and her enemies and allies. The Academy focused on your intellect and mainly taijutsu and precision in weapons with wooden kunais."

Sakura dutifully listened, she got weapons down no questions asked with her dad drilling her self defense. Sakura was saddened that she missed three years worth of knowledge about her new home but she would make it her personal mission to read about Konoha's _everything_.

Judging by the faces of her new classmates, Sakura guessed that those three years were boring but she was still jealous and sad that she wasn't there. But she was okay with that, in those years she was meeting new friends anyways.

"Now, we will take it up a notch. In spars, you will fight with each other not wooden dummies. In weapon training, it will no longer be wooden. We will add new katas and taijutsu moves. I've been informed that last year, Strategic Planning has already began and we will continue with that. I will also teach you new ninjutsu that could save your life one day if you master it. Remember, even the slightest and smallest technique can change the tides in a war or battlefield."

This got all the children excited, already chattering with each other about this and that.

Iruka coughed loudly to gain the attention of his new students.

"Now, we won't only be focusing on that. We will also focus in the mechanisms of being a shinobi of Konoha. How you write a report, what to do in emergency situations, the shinobi codes of conduct, etc... We will still also have history lessons. Just continuation from last year. I know I am new in this but I hope we all get along for the next years."

A few of the children's reactions were quite amusing to Iruka. Some groaned in despair at the mechanisms as shinobi of Konoha part and history part while others weren't perturbed and still excited with grins on their faces.

Wide viridian eyes glimmering with excitement and pure happiness caught Iruka's attention. Iruka fought down the urge to squish the pinkette's soft looking cheeks as the pinkette's smile grew more softer and directed at him.

Iruka didn't even bother to suppress the responsive grin that bloomed on his face.

* * *

"Haruno-san, may I ask why have you been staring at me for the past seven minutes?"

Sakura didn't even blinked and just smiled at the sunglasses wearing boy, although inside Inner Sakura was wondering if the kid was counting the seconds that ticked pass because the boy said seven minutes.

"I'm curious of your family's kekkai genkai, Aburame-san. You can call me Sakura, it's fine. We're seatmates now after all."

Shino stared at the girl for a few minutes, observing her and scanning her clothes and smiling face. She seemed to smile a lot, Shino thinks before nodding.

"Sakura-san. You may call me Shino if you want, too."

Shino wasn't too keen in having or making friends, children too scared at his family trait and were disgusted at the thought of creepy crawlies. Thus, as a result, Aburame children tend to be socially awkward like their parents or blunt, also like their parents. In short, Shino doesn't have that many friends.

Sakura nodded back and with a curious glint in her eyes, proceeded to bombard the coat wearing boy with questions one after another.

"So, Shino, about you're family's kekkai genkai?"

Shino shook his head and Sakura's face immediately went crestfallen to understanding. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Shino doesn't know what, but he beat her too it.

"My Family does not have a kekkai genkai. It's more of a family jutsu, I assume you are talking about Kikai. Correct?"

Sakura nodded, happy in learning something new. Iruka-sensei gave them free time for first class, saying to get to know your classmates. It seemed that this class was a mix mash up from different previous classes and Sakura was glad that she wasn't feeling left out.

"Unfortunately, Sakura-san, I cannot disclose any information to you without consulting with the elders and my father."

Sakura gave him a questioning look, the other children were chatting with their own group of friends or friend. Some were just listening to other people's conversation, some were sleeping (The Nara in front of her), some were very annoyingly loud (The Inuzuka beside her and the blonde in front of Shino), and others were just quiet (The cute and shy Hyuuga at the left side of the Nara in front of her).

"Father?"

Shino nodded.

"The Head of the Aburame Clan."

At the pinkette's surprised look and from the other interesting facts he observed from her, Shino deduced that the pinkette wasn't from Konoha. Athough... her accent was quite similar to those of Konoha breed...

"Wow! Really? I'm sorry for being rude but I didn't know you were the heir! Sorry for asking about your clan's techniques like that. I was just curious as to how it works. I know the basic knowledge from the library I hijacked every now and then that this technique of yours were give and take. And it is quite fascinating to know how your family implants the bugs in the infant's body. The ritual in implanting Kikai in a newborn's body is called Kikaichu Ishoku, right? I found that in a very, very old book. The process wasn't exactly detailed but nonetheless it's really complicated and just imagine what wonders would happen if your clan's bugs can help with Medical Ninjutsu?! What if your Kikai can-"

Shino can't help the surprised look on his face even though he doubts anyone could see except for the raise of both of his eyebrows. The girl kept talking animatedly at him with her hands gesturing every now and then. Her expression was very open for a shinobi, Shino thinks it's nice to see someone talk about something to him so openly and honestly. He has nothing against his family but he could say on behalf of his whole clan that they were all quiet and sometimes cold while some were socially inept.

The girl paused mid discussion about 'some bugs can be used in some type of therapy for skin diseases in some countries and it's really helpful!' and her eyes grew wide and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ahaha. Gomene. I... kinda go in a huge discussion and rant with things I like... Sorry if I kinda bore you and wasted your time..."

The girl apologized to him while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly with an apologetic smile and Shino was reminded of the blonde in front of him but he just shook his head.

"Iie. It's fine. I'm really curious about your study, Sakura-san. I could help you with anything about different types of insects and their properties so as long it does not involve any of my clan's techniques."

The girl's smile blinded him for a moment and all his focus and attention were just on her for a split second.

"Thanks, Shino! That'll be great!"

And the moment was ruined by the Inuzuka's, that Shino realized to be the second heir of said clan, loud voice.

"Hey, hey! I'm Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meet ya, Sakura-chan! So, you gonna train to be stronger than the Shodaime? That seems _impossible,_ no offense!"

"Arf!"

"Anyways, is your hair natural?!"

Shino bit back the sigh that threatened to escaped his mouth. His family have been in contact with the Inuzuka for a long time now and the two clans developed a bond like the Ino-Shika-Cho did. Since both clans were trackers, and specialized in bugs and animals alike, they mostly get in the same team together with a Hyuuga from time to time.

And Shino knows that his clan would never get used to the Inuzuka's rambunctious attitude yet it was welcomed all the same, mostly. Shino remembers his relative, Aburame Torune, mutter things about idiotic dog lovers and what not after a few missions with them because Torune was a chunin and has no permanent team.

* * *

 _But you deal with it and you keep ballin'_

 _Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'_

 _Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love_

 _But we've been living as friends_

 _So you've been a guest in your own home_

 _It's time to make your house your own_

 _Pick up the phone, come on_

* * *

Kiba grinned at the pink haired girl beside him. He's curious if the pink was due to a prank accident or was there all along. Seeing the pinkette smile at him before nodding her head, making said pink tresses whip around slowly.

"Yep! As hard as it is to cover up, I wouldn't change it for the world!"

Kiba was a bit taken back at the pink haired girl's exclamation before grinning at the girl. He can't help it, the girl's happy aura is just contagious.

"And about beating the Shodaime, I _will_ do it because I _can_!"

The proud grin on the girl's face made Kiba's cheeks heat up all of the sudden.

"I-"

"Arf!"

"-Hey! Akamaru!"

Kiba shouted in slight annoyance at being disturbed when the his white furred companion jumped from outside from his jacket onto the pinkette's lap.

Kiba watched with an awestruck look as the pinkette giggled at his companion and rub his fur making the puppy wag his tail in excitement. Sakura raised her head back to Kiba as she cuddle Akamaru and Kiba, being the young and innocent boy he is, thinks it's cute.

"So, Kiba, right? Since we're going to be seatmates now, do you already know Shino?"

The pinkette asked as she gestured towards the quiet and mysterious boy. Kiba nods his head and grinned at the boy with his fangs shining.

"Sup, Shino! How ya been? I didn't see you at the last meet up. You're dad said you were sick?"

Shino, while annoyed at Kiba's loud volume, treats him as one of his close and very few friends. Shino just opted to stay quiet and nod, Kiba understood the boy and just nodded back.

Sakura glanced back and forth between the two boys.

"You two already know each other?"

She asked as she picked Akamaru up from her lap and cuddled the dog more, who can't resist the smell of the girl cuddling him.

It was Kiba who answered.

"Yep! Our families are kinda close since it kinda became a tradition for us to be in the same team! Also, I'm the second heir of the Inuzuka clan. So I kinda knew Shino since way back."

"Really? That's nice. I don't know anyone else from my family besides my dad."

Kiba and Shino exchanged a look and Shino thanked Kami that at least the dog boy had enough sense not to ask about the girl's mother.

"Sakura-chan, can I get Akamaru back now?"

Kiba loved the dog, he really did but damn it he's getting jealous and the damn dog is getting too smug at being petted. Akamaru is _so_ going to not get his treats later...

Shino on the other hand is kinda jealous that Kiba could say the girl's name so familiarly.

"Hmph. I think he loves me more than you."

The girl has the gall to smirk at him, Kiba was about to retort back when he heard the undeniably annoying screech of the purple haired banshee.

"Forehead Girl! Don't think you could be so arrogant in saying you could beat Shodaime-sama! As if you could! You just came arrived in Konoha, didn't you? You're not even a native and you walked in here like you own the place!"

The classroom went silent and the purple haired girl smirked arrogantly as the pink haired freak turned her head around to face her. Sakura doesn't know who the girl is but she's getting really annoying, she was also mildly hurt that the girl played 'You're an outsider!' card.

"And...? So what if I don't come from Konoha?"

The purple haired girl looked shock for a moment with her mouth open before she glared at the freak, doesn't she know?! How could anyone outside Konoha beat their Shodaime?! It's just _not possible._

Sakura watched amused as the purple haired splutter for a moment before glaring at her with black eyes.

"It means that it would be hard for you to learn anything you aren't meant to do! Konoha is not your home so it would be hard for you to learn here! Why don't you just go back to wherever horrible place you came from, freak?"

Sakura still has a calm and almost curious expression and besides her the two heirs frowned at the purple haired girls accusation.

"Can't. Now that I think about it, I almost forgot _where_ I came from. 'Tou-san and I travel around the five shinobi countries alone. Hmm..."

The whole class was curious about the new kid in school, sure most of them don't know each other but at least they met each other from time to time, on the other hand this pinkette is completely new to them.

The children were getting uncomfortable at the revelation the pinkette showed but the girl herself instead looked thoughtful.

"Ah! I remember! 'Tou-san and I come from Mizu! We left because there were too much battles and the ground we walked on was starting to stain red. Kaa-san couldn't leave so we left her there. Although, 'Tou-san and I come back every few years and visit!"

The whole class was silent with more questions in their head than answers. Like why would a girl like her leave her own mother in such a terrible place?

Ami almost gaped at the girl, why would she leave her mother behind?! It's horrible and crazy!

"How could you just leave your mother there, monster! Your father and you are freaks! How could you leave your own mother in another country?!"

"It's not that we wanted to leave her there. We can't carry a body everywhere we go, it'll be hard. I should know, I'm the one who carried Kaa-san from the gate to 'Tou-san after all."

The whole class became silent, even Ami and Naruto, and instantly became uncomfortable at the way the pinkette said her mother died so easily with a carefree smile on her face.

"Just watch me. I told you, I _will_ surpass the Shodaime one day!"

The whole class with something akin to amazement as the pinkette stood up abruptly and direct her pointer finger at the surprised purple haired girl before pointing to the girl herself for emphasis.

 _'She's cool, dattebayo...'_

Naruto thought and he can't help the grin that blossomed on his face.

Before the situation could proceed anymore the door to the classroom suddenly opened with a _Bang_ like earlier and came out a frenzied Iruka-sensei.

"What are you brats doing!? I may be new but I am a shinobi, mind you. And you're all too loud! I think you kids got to know each other well enough now. Let's begin with our first class, Strategic and Statistics Class."

"Hai, hai, Sensei. Sorry for causing so much trouble."

Iruka stared at the pinkette for maybe a few seconds too long before nodding in appreciation.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan but I'm more worried of a few students treating others badly."

Iruka pointedly looked towards Ami and the girl at least had enough sense to look down in shame. Iruka sighed, he likes children. He really does, they were the hope for the future of the village but sometimes it was just a nag to understand them.

"Listen very well, all of you. I know that you are all children and do not get along with each other yet but in the future you will be fighting side by side each other. In the shinobi world, it's either kill or be killed. Treat one another as friends and comrades, because they will be the one protecting your backs ad vice versa. Shinobi that only live for themselves don't live very long. Remember that."

Iruka noticed Sakura furiously writing something down on a small black notebook and before the chunin instructor could control himeslf his mouth was already moving.

"Sakura-chan... what are you doing?"

The pinkette's head snapped forward and Iruka withheld a wince when he and the rest of the class heard something pop, it must've been her neck...

"Oh, sorry Iruka-sensei! But I was writing down your words of inspiration for future preferences! They're quite helpful."

Iruka sweatdropped before shaking his head and just proceeded with his lessons. Although, the feeling of pride that surged throughout his body made him unable to wipe off the smile from his face.

* * *

 _"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_

 _Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong_

 _I thought I told y'all that we won't stop_

 _We back cruising through Harlem, these ol' blocks_

 _It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_

 _Drove me away then embraced me_

 _Forgave me for all of my shortcomings_

 _Welcome to my homecoming_

* * *

It was already lunch time and there were no more incidents besides Ami's outbursts. Most of the academy kids went out of the classroom for lunch while some opted to stay behind in the classroom since they brought their own lunch.

Since the Hyuuga girl behind him left for lunch, Choji sat beside Shikamaru. It was quiet with Kiba bantering with the Uzumaki about idiotic stuff and Shino dutifully eating his own meal quietly. Checking the surroundings quickly, Shikamaru was kinda glad that the only people present in the somewhat quiet classroom was the six of them. He might have a chance of sleeping in peace after finishing his food, but Shikamaru knew realistically to not get his hopes up ever since the blonde loudmouth became his seatmate. Shikamaru groaned inwardly.

"Sakura-san, aren't you gonna eat? Where's your food?"

Choji, the loveable, friendly, chubby, kid pointed out politely and the others noticed this too.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. You know that food gives you energy right?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes at the blue eyed blonde while smiling at the Akamichi.

"I know that. It's just that while I was running late I forgot to grab my bento."

Silence reigned for a moments before,

"If you want Sakura-chan, you could have mine, dattebayo."

"If you want Sakura, you can have mine. I'm sure Akamaru won't mind giving away food."

Kiba and Naruto said in synch, before glaring at each other fiercely, meanwhile Shikamaru sighed and pleaded at Kami while looking heavenward that these idiots would pipe down a notch.

"Troublesome morons..."

Shikamaru muttered and only Kiba and Naruto were the only ones that did not really hear it since they were too busy having a pissing contest with each other.

"Here."

Shikamaru offered his leftover food, his mother made too much today anyway and they do need their energy since it was all physical training in the afternoon. Sakura startled from looking back and forth from Kiba and Naruto, looked towards at the Nara heir before smiling gratefully. Meanwhile Shino was inwardly sulking since he too was about to offer some of his food but the damn Nara beat him to it. Choji was just continuing at eating his own food.

"No thanks, Nara-san. I may not have heavy food but I do have energy bars."

While saying, Sakura took out a scroll from her messenger bag. This got Naruto and Kiba to shut up for a moment and looked at said piece of rolled up paper with questioning eyes.

"Is that a sealing scroll, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded at the Aburame before unrolling it on her desk, it was just a small-lengthed scroll used for storing small amounts of food but can preserve said food for more than ten years.

The scroll contained twenty sealing circles, with ten rows on the upper and lower side. Each circle can contain up to about ten objects of the same kind each, depends on the volume and mass of the object. Or so Sakura explained while inserting the perfect amount of chakra on one circle with the kanji for 'energy bar' on it. And it poofed up three energy bacon flavored energy bars.

"The amount of food or object you want to release depends on the amount of chakra you are exerting. It also depends on the object, my dad said. If the object is large, then you need a larger amount of chakra to pull it out. And vice-versa if the object is small. Sealing scrolls come in different types and sizes. This one maybe small but it does come in handy."

Sakura said before removing the plastic cover of the energy bar and taking a bite of it.

"That's awesome dattebayo! Can scrolls hide weapons too? Can it hide a body? How about an animal? Can it hold in a house or structure? Can it-"

Naruto asked non-stop while eating his own lunch, which was takeout ramen that Teuchi gave him earlier that day. Sakura answered every single question the blonde fired at her with sincere honesty and high intelligence, this made Kiba and Shino join in on the conversation. Choji expressed some of his own opinions form time to time too.

Akamaru whined at being ignored but Kiba was too busy telling Shino something while Naruto laughed at it, along with smiles from Choji and Shino. Sakura looked down beside her and scratched the ninken's head before offering some of her bacon flavored energy bars. In which the ninken rejected and for a moment there, Sakura felt disappointed as to why. Kiba noticed Sakura's pout and he grinned while petting Akamaru's head approvingly.

"Akamaru is saying that you should eat more. You're gonna need it too since we'll be doing nothing but drills in the afternoon. That's what my older sister said anyways."

Kiba finsihed with a shrug.

Sakura's face dawned in realization before looking once more at the ninken and scratching his head in thanks.

"You're such a sweet dog, Akamaru."

"Hell no he isn't. Sure, sometimes, but most of the time this guy is a troublemaker."

Kiba muttered loudly and Akamru's tail just wagged around in excitement.

"Like owner, like pet then. Troublesome, the both of you."

Shikamaru added while cleaning up his things.

Choji and Naruto laughed while Shino smiled. Sakura snickered and Kiba protested loudly at the lazy bum.

Shikamaru ignored the mutt's whining as he puts his bento back in school bag which was just a large sachel.

 _'I need to get one of those scrolls but using them sounds so much work...'_

The Nara thought before he saw his old shogi board inside his bag.

 _'Right, forgot that I brought that.'_

Since Nara clan members are already known for their intelligence, and since they really are, they don't really bother in bringing school materials during their academy days. But Shikamaru did bring two notebooks and a pen, just in case, his mother said.

"Sakura."

Said pinkette paused from her animated conversation with Shino and Naruto to look at the Nara in question.

"I'll be blunt. You're new and smart. Play shogi with me."

Sakura eyes sparkled at the challenges while the other's just looked between the two.

"Bring it, Nara."

Shikamaru smirked in reply.

* * *

 _Yeah, it's been a long time coming_

 _Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles_

 _Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs_

 _Made it back, lost my dog_

 _But here I stand, a better man!_

 _Thank you Lord_

 _Thank you all!_

* * *

Shikamaru groaned inwardly, on the outside only his eyebrows were twitching. Lunch time was almost over and Sakura and him are only at the middle of their game. And man, would Shikamaru be so pissed at ending a shogi game that's actually interesting and challenging.

Sakura was smarter than Shikamaru initially thought. Actually, Shikamaru thought that Sakura would only be a few tiers smarter than Naruto with both of their... big ambitions. But this game is proving Shikamaru wrong and _dammit_ the pinkette just destroyed almost half of his pieces during the first few parts of the game.

Some of their classmates that were already back were looking on their battle with interest while others were minding their own business. Naruto exclaimed that it was too boring along with Kiba so they bailed out at the first few minutes and decided to do a partner prank on some of the meaner instructors in the academy. Meanwhile, Shino and Choji decided to observe their match while conversing about things that Shikamaru does not even know since he's to busy trying to beat this viridian eyed girl.

Looking at said girl, SHikamaru frowned when Sakura returned his stare and she had the galls to smile innocently at him.

"Your turn, Nara-san!"

She chirped and Shikamaru cursed lunch time for being so short.

"Shikamaru."

"Excuse me?"

"Just..."

The Nara heir looked at the shogi board, already calculating the scenarios that can happen. Shikamaru sighed in defeat, almost all scenarios end up with her defeating him.

"... Call me Shikamaru. 'Nara-san' is my father anyways. And I-"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes when for a second Sakura smirked in victory before her face reverted back to her normal cheerful self.

"Forfeit."

Choji whistled, it's not everyday that Shikamaru lost in a shogi game. Heck, it's almost a one in a one thousand to beat a Nara in a shogi game. Less, the Heir of the Nara clan of all people. Other kids watched in amazement while some students started to reevaluate their new classmate more.

"Awe but the game isn't over yet Shikamaru!"

Sakura grinned playfully.

"Forget it, troublesome. I'll lose anyway. What's the use of playing a game that you'll just lose in?"

Shikamaru mutter the end part mostly to himself before looking at the pinkette's slowly disappearing grin in alarm.

 _'Shit, wrong choice of words.'_

Shikamaru thought, he must've struck a nerve.

"It doesn't matter if you'll lose, 'cause in the end you'll be able to learn something from you failure. So the next time you try, you'll win."

Sakura said in an eerily soft voice before reverting back to her cheerful self. Shikamaru's hand became sweaty and he gulped silently, he knew the pinkette wasn't talking about the game. The Nara knew that the pinkette was talking about something more realistic. Something more dangerous and important. Like fighting in the battlefield.

"I won't go easy on you, Shikamaru~"

Shikamaru could only nod before looking down on the shogi pieces. It was arranged strategically, with the black forces ganging up together to defeat his king.

Before Shikamaru could further analyze on where he fucked up so badly to lose in a shogi game, a long slender white arms swiped all the pieces in one swift move and collected them in their respectful bag.

"Here ya go, Shikamaru. Class is gonna start soon and we still need to find Inuzuka-san and Uzumaki-san."

Shikamaru wanted to ask why does she even care but he just hanged his head in defeat when the pinkette gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Shikamaru groaned out.

* * *

And three hours late, the five of them were in front of the Hokage's desk.

Shikamaru groaned inwardly while looking heavenward. He should've known that the dog boy and yellow haired loudmouth was up to no good but he still agreed in looking for them with this pink haired weirdo.

Looking at the more than amused Sandaime and not at all amused pain splattered all over his chunin uniform Iruka beside the Sandaime, Shikamaru can conclude that the future years of being classmates with this group of people were not good for Shikamaru's preferred lazy lifestyle.

* * *

 _Tell the world that,_

 _I'm coming home._

* * *

To be continued~

Okay, yeah, I know... another story when I should be really finishing the next chapter for TBOD. I just couldn't help but write this one although not sure if I will continue this or not. Anyways, what I'm really waiting for is for the reviews on TBOD to at least reach pass hundred and then I might be encouraged to continue writing it's next chapters. I know, I'm evil.

Anyways, you know that I love all my readers so please leave a review!

Every time I open my mail and see that someone reviewed my story really makes my day. Penny for your thoughts?

\- Torikki Jinx ~


End file.
